Hotel Adlon
by FranziskaBlue
Summary: This is a sequel of the German ZDF TV Miniserie Hotel Adlon. I don't own any rights and its a fictional story but I thought I wanted to hear more, just a bit more that is why I wrote it.


Another end to: **Hotel Adlon**

Meine Tante Margarete blieb in Berlin Wedding bis zu Ihrem Tode, das war vor 15 Jahren. Sie lebte dort gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann Hotte den sie wiedergefunden hatte. Hotte, ohne seine Uniform war er eigentlich ganz nett, wie so viele in diesem Lande die einfach zu Ihrem Leben zurueckkehrten als der Alptraum vorbei war.

Pagengirl: Was ist aus Siegfried von Tennen geworden? Er ist einfach so aus Ihrem Leben verschwunden, wollten sie Ihn nie fragen warum? Warum er Ihnen, warum er dafür gesorgt hat das Julian...

Ich weiss warum, Siegfried ging und ich weiss warum er es getain hat und das wusste er. Er wusste das ein gemeinsames Leben mit mir, für ihn nur ohne Julian und Anna moeglich war und dafür hat er gesorgt. Ich hoerte dasss er in Frankfurt lebt, mehr weiss ich nicht und mehr wollte ich auch nie wissen, er hat mich betrogen, mir ein Leben mit Julian weggenommen, mir die Kindheit meiner Tochter vorenthalten. Er konnte meine Entscheidung gegen ihn und fuer Julian nicht akzeptieren, das kann ich ihm bis heute nicht verzeihen...

Pagengirl: Was ist mit seinem Bruder passiert?

Er wurde hingerichtet, fuer all das was er am Ende doch getan hat. Er war ein Nazi, ein richtiger Nazi der ueberzeugt war dass das war er tat gut war, gut war fuer Deutschland.

Pagengirl: Undine?

Undine, sie starb in den Armen meiner Mutter, das Haus in Long Island gehoerte beiden. Sie und Hedda waren noch Jahre nach dem Krieg in Kontakt, das geht aus Briefen hervor die ich in Hedda s Wohnung in Wilmersdorf gefunden habe. Hedda konnte Berlin nie verlassen, zu gross war Ihre Angst den Tag zu verpassen an dem Louis vielleicht doch nach Hause kommt oder den Tag an dem man uns das Adlon wiedergeben wuerde, sie blieb in Berlin, die Stadt die sie nicht verlassen konnte auch wenn sie es gewollt haette, genauso wie ich das Adlon nie freiwillig im Stich lassen konnte...

Ich kann mich noch genau an den Tag erinnern an dem die Mauer fiel, ich sah Julian an und er wusste was ich dachte. Du willst zurueck hat er gesagt und ich habe genickt. Heute ist das Adlon wieder das Adlon, Louis Sohn Felix, das ist der der so unsterblich in die Saengerin verliebt hatte und jahrelang seinem Vater nicht verzieh dass dieser Hedda geheiratet hatte beschloss nach dem Fall der Mauer das Adlon wieder so aufzubauen wie einst sein Grossvater es sich vorgestellt hatte, gemeinsam mit seinem Sohn Robert und dessen Sohn Louis Jr. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten den beiden alles zu zeigen was ich gerettet hatte. Julian und ich erzaehlten so viel wie moeglich, alles aus unserer Erinnerung und Hedda s Tagebuechern die sie mir nach ihrem Tode hatte zukommen lassen halfen. All das half uns das Adlon wieder so aufzubauen wie es heute ist, wie es alle in Erinnerung hatten die jemals dort gewesen sind. Ich habe nie aufgehoert es zu lieben so wie ich es vom ersten Augenblick an getan habe.

Der Bau des neuen Adlons begann 1992 und 5 Jahre spaeter war es dann endlich fertig, genauso praechtig wie frueher. Es hat ein bisschen laenger gedauert als angenommen aber wie auch schon sein Grossvater erinnerte sich Felix daran dass das Adlon nicht einfach nur ein Hotel sein konnte sondern ein Platz wo man ist, wo man hingeht und wo man sich trifft. Er hat Recht behalten, sehen sie sich um alle kommen wieder ins Hotel Adlon. Die Fotos an den Waenden zeigen eine Vergangenheit die es wieder gibt. Sie sind nicht nur pure Erinnerung sondern zeigen was moeglich ist wenn man einen Traum hat, dieses Hotel ist nicht nur der Traum eines Mannes sondern der einer ganzen Famile. Das Bildniss des Kaisers, der Brunnen der schon im Haus meiner Grosseltern stand, der Fluegel auf dem Julian fuer mich spielte, die Rezeption an der mein Vater so viele Jahre arbeitet, alles ist wieder so wie damals...

Pagengirl: Darf ich fragen wo sie

Aber sicher, Muetter hinterlassen viel und am Ende konnte ich das Gut meiner Grosseltern nicht verkaufen, erst das Haus meiner Mutter in Amerika und jetzt das Gut meiner Grosseltern in Brandenburg. Der Kreis schliesst sich, wissen sie das hier ist mein Zuhause, nicht Amerika sondern hier. Wissen sie dass es nach so vielen Jahren mit am Schwersten war Julian zu sagen dass Tamara sich im Adlon umgebracht hat?

Pagengirl: Er dachte

Nein, er wusste das wenn Tamara sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hatte das man sie nicht davon abhalten konnte, was mein Vater tat davon wusste er nichts.

Pagengirl: Sie

Wie haben sie im Familiengrab der Adlons bestatten lassen ohne das jemand davon wusste. Erst nach dem Ende des Krieges habe ich eine Tafel fuer sie anbringen lassen, das war ich ihr schuldig. Alle kehren zurueck, alle, ich auch eines Tages...

Pagengirl: Wie meinen sie das?

Wuerden sie mich morgen auf den Friedhof begleiten?

Pagengirl: Gern

**Am naechsten Tag**

Hier das ist das Grab der Adlons und der Schadts und der Loewes. Ich habe eine Gedenktafel fuer Louis anbringen lassen da wir nicht wissen was aus ihm geworden ist aber wir glauben das die Russen ihn umgebracht haben und ihn dann irgendwo verscharrt haben. Wir haben ihn bis heute nicht gefunden.

Pagengirl: AnnaMaria?

Meine Tochter fuehrt heute das Adlon gemeinsam mit Felix, ich bin so stolz auf sie dass sie am Ende beschlossen hat in diesem Land zu leben gemeinsam mit Ihrer Familie, auch sie wird hier begraben werden.

Mein Vater Friedrich ist hier begraben, sehen sie Friedrich Loewe das war mein Vater. Nach dem Feuer nachdem wir ihn endlich gefunden hatten haben wir ihn hier hergebracht , er haette es so gewollt. Galla, meine treue Gefaehrtin, auch sie liegt hier und Tamara ich habe ihnen schon gestern davon erzählt aber entschuldigen sie ich werde alt. Tamara der Grund warum sie hier liegt ist das ich sie immer dafür respektiert habe dass sie auf Ihre Weise zu sterben wollte, wir wissen nicht was aus dem Rest ihrer Familie geworden ist, sie aber gehört zur Geschichte und ich fühlte das ich es ihr schuldig war.

Hedda, Hedda haette nirgendwo anders sein wollen als hier, hier wo alle Adlons begraben sind. Sie hat das Hotel wahrscheinlich am meisten von uns allen geliebt und deshalb ist hier ihr Platz zwischen denen sie sie liebte und die das Adlon liebten. Mindestens einmal die Woche stelle ich Lilien vor ihren Namen, denn dass waren ihre Lieblingsblumen.

Meine Mutter und Undine, ich konnte sie nicht in Amerika lassen wenn sie doch hierher gehoeren, denn hier haben sie sich zum ersten Mal getroffen. Alle sind nun im Tode vereint. Meine Grosseltern sind die Einzigen die auf dem Gut begraben sind. Eines Tages werden Julian und ich hier begraben werden genauso wie Felix und Robert und Louis Jr.

Das Adlon ist ein Hotel das alle vereint, ein Ort an dem keiner vergessen wird. Hier und im Adlon wird man ueber sie reden und sich ihre Geschichten erzaehlen, Geschichten daruber dass es eine Familie gab die einen Traum hatte, einen Traum ein Hotel zu besitzen an dem sich alle wohl fuehlen, das besser ist als jeder andere Ort der Welt und an dem Traeume wahr werden. Genau das ist das Adlon fuer die Welt und Louis Adlon hat der Welt diesen Traum gegeben, das Adlon wird ihn und seine Nachkommen nie vergessen...


End file.
